Blind
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Somethings in life is hard to understand and see. When Kai comes back from another life...what will he see? YAOI TyKa, MaRe and TaBry!


_**Blind  
**__**Authoress: Edhel-tarien **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own its characters. **_

_**Pairings: TyKa (duh!), MaRe, TaBry **_

Well, another day, another fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it! This is for all my reviewers! Please read and review!

_Chapter one: Where is home?_

It was always a wonder to me why people called a house home. I've never really had a home. Hn. I guess you're not surprised; it doesn't surprise most of the people I tell. And so here I am, searching for one. Well…close to one anyway. My business partner Tala told me that I should try and live a normal life for a while. It didn't make much sense, on the account that I own a multi-million dollar beyblade business. Yes, I'm talking about Biovolt. I've finally taken it over after my good for nothing _grandfather_, Voltaire, got chucked in jail. Hn. That old coot finally got what he deserved. Hope he rotes in jail, and after that, in hell.

What is normal anyway? Hn. I don't know why I care. If they didn't go through all the trouble to try and lock me out of my own building, I would have told them where to stick their stupid idea. But when Tala told me that there was a beyblade reunion happening, I thought maybe I should show. You know, rub in all their faces that I was successful and they weren't. And to see them…cause I want to. I want to see how their pathetic lives turned out after all these years. Hmph.

How long has it been anyway? Staring at the dark blue sky, I could feel a weird sort of twang in my heart. It was that stupid boy! I don't even remember his name…Tyson…Hn. That idiotic boy I called a friend all those years ago…after I fought so that my friends would be inspired…after I fought for him…Hmph. How stupid was I back then. As I said, it was a long time ago. I went back to Germany after I fought with Tyson after Brooklyn's match. Tyson taught everyone a valuable lesson that day…a long time ago, I said that right?

Anyway, here I am, going from my mansion to a pathetic dojo…the one that the boy lived in…stupid thoughts. Why can't I just go back to my mansion? Why did I come here? Letting an exasperated sigh, I leaned back into the chair. It was because I cared for them…it had been a while since I felt…well, anything. "Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land". Fastening the stupid belt, I rubbed my temples. Tyson told me that I could live a better life…he said that if I had stayed there, we would attend school together…why did I leave anyway? That's right, cause they where getting annoying.

He was getting…too close. Too close for comfort anyway. I was telling him things…things I've never told anyone. Closing my eyes, my memories flashed behind my eyelids. My parents death, home schooling with Boris…training, beatings, the harsh words my grandfather spat at me…the tournament, being the best…and then…being second best…to Tyson. I remember when I told him I was leaving…it feels like so long ago…

_Flashback _

_Twisting in my bed I couldn't sleep. I had to tell them soon…sooner or later anyway…sitting up I looked at my team…**my** team…would I leave them after all this? Could I? Hn...Things are getting too complicated... Glancing around, I felt a weird twang in my heart…I was their captain after all…that was it…it was because I was their captain. That's why I feel weird about going…not that it had stopped me before. I go where I like, no one holds me back! But this time…this time was slightly different…_

_Glancing at each member, a memory flashed through my mind. Kenny's updates, he save Dranzer after all…maybe I should have thanked him for it. Rei, betrayed us for a while...not that I could talk. I understand him because his a lot like me I think. He is loyal to us and is very protective of us at all times. He respects us and worries when we're in trouble. I understand him. Well, I think that Max understands him more than any of us. Max, his a lot like Tyson actually. But more hyper. He's determined and loyal. He often sticks up for a lot of us when people talk behind our backs. He's got patience too, because the last time some one talked about Tyson in a bad way, they ended up in hospital. How dare they talk bad about one of my team mates? About Tyson…_

_And then there was…where's Tyson? Glancing around my heart began to beat a little faster. What if he was in trouble? What if he was hurt? Getting up quickly, I scolded myself. What if he was just in the bathroom? Good one kai, real smooth. Ugh! Why do I care anyway? Hmph. I've got to check on him that's all…that boy is a magnet for danger. I get up and walk out of the room and looked around. The toilet was empty, where the hell was he?_

_Walking a little faster I began to look around. Where was he? Finally walking out unto the porch I saw him. There he was, in his kendo clothes, practising as usual. This was a stupid idea, I don't get many. But this was definitely one of them. Time to go back inside, if he saw me I would blurt out that I was leaving. Something that happens to me a lot when I'm around him._

_Turing around I hear a twig snap behind me. Spinning back, I saw him standing there. His hair clinging to his face from sweat, his shirt removed from heat. Damn…he looks so…STOP IT KAI! Get a grip on yourself! "Hey dude! What's ya doin?" he asked me. It's amazing how different we really are. It's amazing how simular we are as well. "Kai man, you okay?" he asked. I could tell that he was worried; his hand is reaching for me. To close Tyson, don't get to close! Stepping back I instantly felt better but then regretted it. _

_There was pain in his eyes…so much hurt…and I…I was the one who did it. Regaining my posture I glared at him. I didn't mean it…he can't…if he found out about my past he wouldn't like me anyway…it's for the better…"I just thought I'd tell you that I'm leaving. Tomorrow to be precise" I heard myself say…was that me? No…that was the other Kai…the darker half. Tyson…please understand…if only you knew…_

_Glancing at me he sighed. "I figured as much…and I guess you'll be gone in the morning" I glared at him again and walked away… leaving him there by himself. I thought I saw tears in his eyes…it was probably of joy. I've done nothing good for him. As I said, he was getting too close…you where getting too me Tyson…I can't…not while Voltaire is alive…not till he is rotting away behind bars or in hell. Not till I know that you will be safe…_

_End of flashback_

Shaking my head I came back to the present. "Welcome to Japan" I heard the speaker say…so I'm back…Tyson…

_**With Tyson**_

Glancing at the picture of us on the table, I missed them even more. Like dude, it's been forever already. For those who know me, I'm not good at waiting. Glancing at each member of us bladebreakers I smiled. I can't help but get excited. They are all coming. **_ALL _**of them. Even the ever so stoic captain that I had cared for a long time ago…a long time.

How long has it been anyway? Dude…way too long! Bouncing on my bed, I finally threw myself on top of it. When where they getting here already? Kai man, why did you leave? Big meanie! That's what he is. Can't help but miss him though…it's been a long time…man! I'm getting as bad as gramps! Whatever! There are something's I don't miss though. Like Daichi and his annoyingness and me and kai fighting…majority of the time. Well it's not my fault dude! It was so his! He has this _REALLY_ big pole up places that you don't even want to know about! So why am I thinking about him anyway?

That's right, Tala his business partner rang. He told me kai was coming in today. Whatever. At least his not staying here. I don't know if I could handle him being around so much. He would get on my nerves…but where will he stay? What if it's not safe? Come on Tyson, this is Kai where talking about! Mr I-rule-the-world-and-don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone! I don't care. It was Rei's idea that we invite him…no it wasn't. It was me. Rei was the one that said he probably wouldn't come. Proves how much faith he has in kai.

I sighed as I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. Wonder what his doing? Stop it tyson! He left you there crying the last time you saw him! He saw you cry! Yet he just walked away…walked away like it was nothing! Remember him? The one that broke your heart? I sneered for a while before I sighed. No matter what…there always is this soft spot…a weakness for Kai…no matter how many times he hurts me…no matter how many times the walls of his heart pushed me away…no one has those memories…those secrets he shared…not all of him I could tell, but he must have liked me somewhat to have said those things right?

Like dude, Kai may be a cold heartless bastard sometimes, but he's still human. Everyone feels right? Even Kai. Good thing he's not staying here. Very good thing indeed. I hear a knock at my front door. I should get it, but heck, I can't be bothered. I just came back from training and I'm beat. "Oh hello! Great that you could make it! Tyson would be happy to see you!" what the hell? Who did gramps invite over? I sigh as I sink into my bed. Please god not another set up! Gramps is got the worst taste in girls believe me. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr Kinomiya" wait…that voice…it sounds like…"Come on Kai my man! It hasn't been that long! You can still call me gramps!"

End of chapter one.

Well…that was certainly different to what I'm used to writing. Kinda trying to get them more…IC…not so…OOC. Lol. Thought it might be different to look at the relationship building in a different angle! Hope you guys like the update! Please review!


End file.
